


Chambre de quatre

by vegap1k



Category: Final Fantasy III
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegap1k/pseuds/vegap1k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au sud-ouest du continent, il y avait ce petit village calme. Du reste, <i>calme</i> ne rimait <i>pas</i> avec Luneth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chambre de quatre

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix.
> 
> Petite vieille envie, et sympathique cette boîte à musique qui s'ouvre dans le village des Anciens. Ou peut-être pas, mais en voilà un air qui inspire. D'ailleurs, inspirez-le, cet air frais ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Les étoiles commençaient à pétiller de bon soir. Ingus quitta l'armurerie, le sac à dos plein –de casques, notamment, protégeons les cerveaux !– et la bourse proportionnellement vide. A l'auberge, Refia défaisait ses couvertures, Arc feuilletait un recueil vieillot de fables ; pas de bruit, pas de Luneth. Le chevalier déposa ses emplettes à son chevet avant de sortir. C'est qu'ils avaient payé  _quatre_  lits.

Les Anciens se couchaient tôt. Les feuilles bruissant dans les arbres en chœur avec les buissons ou les monceaux terreux chantaient une boîte à musique. Une volute argentée brillait à l'entrée du village, près d'une brouette.

« Luneth, viens te coucher. »

L'adolescent pivota de ses yeux vagues. Il sourit.

« A vos ordres, chevalier. »

Mais il ne bougea pas d'une brindille, l'œil dans les astres et les cheveux sur le vent. Faute d'une constellation peut-être ou de la ritournelle des troncs d'arbre ; il buvait le ciel. Ingus le regardait.

Quelques nuages gris plus tard, Luneth retomba sur son tas de terre, et son camarade demeurait bras croisés.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attendre, bâilla-t-il. Je connais le chemin. »

Le guerrier le toisa de sa bonne tête de plus :

« Pour que tu t'égares et que l'on soit obligés de te quêter toute la nuit ? Sans façon.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu as peur du noir. »

Un coup d'épaule droite fusa alors que les deux jeunes gens s'emboîtaient le pas.

 


End file.
